Moon Child
by Litha Riddle
Summary: My first fanfic. SeveritusWerewolf challange. Please read and tell me what you think.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Moon Child 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own or intend to make money from this attempt at a story. The wonderful honor of creating Harry Potter belongs to the JKRowling the Great.

Summary: Slightly severitus/werewolf challenge. Year Six

I'm finally giving up my fan fic virginity, yes folks this is my first attempt at writing.

All reviews will be welcome although if you don't like, please be gentle (I bruise easily).

Enough with the rambling

On with the story:

Moon Child Chapter 1 

A cauldron sat gently simmering on a steady flame it's silver depths quietly bubbling, this peaceful calm was one of the reason Severus loved his job as Potions Master. To watch the delicate bonding of elements and the harmony of the binding ingredients, it gave him a sense of well being he never felt around people. Unlike the headmaster or his so-called master his potions were never demanding, it was an art that required full dedication without commanding it. He'd always gotten a sense of satisfaction with the creation of a new potion; it gave him insight into the beginning of life. Not so much primordial ooze but a primitive potion.

Scowling at the thought of how much time teaching took from his beloved concoctions he slowly added the Aconite.

Leaving the potion to simmer he left his thoughts to wander the bright green of the potion reminded him of a pair of green eyes'_of courseâ€Lilyâ€. his Angelâ€. the Angel who betrayed him to that disgusting Potter.' _His thoughts strayed to his last memory of her, her eyes burning like phosphorus light. He could recall how her breath softly brushed her lips with passion that burned like her flame red hair. Feeling his pulse racing with remembered delight he tried to quiet the tattoo his heart was beating on his chest he almost collapsed with shock when an owl shrieked to get his attention.

Giving the owl his best glare he slowly unwound the letter it carried only sparing a glance at his trembling hands.

Job done the owl flew of leaving a puzzled Slytherin behind.

The letter was of crisp parchment that looked slightly worn, the familiar script was written in blood red ink

"Lily" was the only word he could utter before his fragile control started to collapseâ€. "This better not be a prank or the sender WILL pay dearly".

Gently prying open the envelopeâ€. pausing for the expected curse he was surprised a minute later when he still felt the same.

This letter really was from his Angel, after taking a deep breath he unfolded the parchment and slowly devoured the last words of his soul mate.

_My Immortal Beloved,_

_These are the words I wish I could tell you in person but due to fate I will not get the chance to. As I await my doom there are some things I need to share with you. I don't know how to make easy what secrets I now impart but I need to tell you of our son. I wanted to tell you before you left on your mission that I was carrying your child, but with it being the last time I would lie in your arms I couldn't find the strength to tell you. I knew how dangerous your mission was and I wanted you to remember our last night without anymore worries on your shoulders. I didn't want to be the person to place more shadows on your soul. My Midnight Angel I will always love you and I want you to know that I never betrayed you with James. When you still had not returned in January he offered to marry me to protect our child, you know how bad it was to have a child out of wedlock in those days. James offered to give our child legitimacy till you returned on the hope that he could be free to be with the one he loved. You see the reason he offered so freely was because he was gay, and times being what they were his disgusting family wanted to disown him. I loved James only as a brother and didn't want his families' prejudices to hurt him so I agreed. We both got protection from the marriage especially as he gave his family an heir._

_Now about our son you hopefully know him already by his assumed name but the name I gave him is Meilyr Severus Snape. Knowing you as I do my dark avenger then you've probably developed quite a disliking to him due to his appearance, this is caused by a glamour charm I invented myself. I placed this charm the minute after he was born partly to protect you from exposure but also in the event you do not want to claim him, if the latter is true please do not hurt him. The charm can be removed by the counter charm contained in this letter. I hope you and Meilyr can learn to know each other as family, I have a nasty feeling our child will be left with my magic hating stepsister. I must end this letter before I run out of time to send it, know that my spirit will always be with you._

_Till we meet again Master Midnight,_

_Yours_

_Lily_

Trying to contain his rage and frustration he managed to put out the flame under the potion before staggering form the castle and collapsing by the lake.

Roaring with frustration and anger he could only scream "Oh my godâ€Lily! Why Lily why!" before the curses came, he hurled every hex he knew at the uncaring lake, raising his face to the sky he let the tears of loss run from his eyes. Weak from the strength of his feelings he pounded his fist on the ground in front of him then fell into the welcoming arms of oblivion.

A/N: Well what do you think? Please review and tell me if it's ok. L.L.L.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Moon Child 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.

Here comes chapter twoâ€I hope you like it. This is scarier to do than it seems.

**Moon Child**

** Chapter 2**

The night of August the fourth fund Harry sitting with his back to a tree in Little Whinging Forest, a silent tear traced it's way down his cheek as he contemplated the vista of stars.

This had become a sort of ritual since he returned to Privet Drive, every night he'd come here to mourn the loss of the only father he'd known.

Each night he'd search the sky for the Dog Star, the one named Sirius, hoping for the impossible as well as avoiding the reality. He hated the thought of what he'd done, the realisation that he should have learnt occlumancy better made his heart clench painfully. If he'd behaved like the adult he'd told Dumbledore he was he would have swallowed his pride and apologized to Snape.

If he'd behaved like an adult he would not have trespassed on his professor's privacy, he shouldn't have looked is Snape's pensive.

How many more people would have to die for him to grow up and take responsibility?

It was childish and irresponsible to go running of to the ministry like he did, not only killing Sirius but also nearly leading his friends to their deaths.

Although in the letters his friends had sent for his birthday they hadn't blamed him for nearly getting them killed he realised were the blame should lie. If he had learnt to close his mind from Voldemort then he wouldn't have been tricked into going.

With this firmly decided in his mind he made an oath to try to get along with Professor Snape, as a member of the order they'd need to learn to rely on each other. Even though he didn't deserve to be forgiven Harry wanted to apologise because knowing that the professors role in the war was very dangerous. Thinking of how dangerous it would be to spy on someone like Tom the usually dour professor deserved more thanks than was given, the order even treat the Potion's Master like a criminal.

Despite al the lives the professor saved or would save Harry doubted whether he would be thanked, even after the first war where he risked his life he was treated like dirt. After the treatment last year he now knew what it was like for everyone to treat you like that, as though you were an unpredictable, mad criminal.

Being treat with suspicion or be accused of lying with no one believing something you knew was true.

Thinking back to first year and his fight for the Philosophers stone Harry wondered how many people Snape confided his suspicions of Quirrel to, or even if he actually wasted his breath on people who wouldn't believe.

With a feeling of shame he remembered how he and Ron suspected the bitter head of Slytherin.

No, this year he'd learn from his mistakes.

Already he'd began studying for the beginning of his sixth year, even to the extent where he'd revised all previous years work and read through the books he'd borrowed from Tonks.

Not knowing his OWL results he'd had to get books that were set during her years at Hogwarts.

It felt good to be prepared for what the next year might hold for him, Harry also promised not to take his education for granted like previous years, he wanted to get good employment in the wizarding world based on his skill rather than fame.

This last thought drained the last of his strength so Harry lay on the soft loam, all his thoughts drifting to the heavens and, he hoped the ears of any god willing to show mercy. Wanting with every breath to be with his family in the next world he knew with a certainty, that as long as one Tom Riddle remained on this earth so would he.

The pregnant moon hung in the sky casting her silver magic on those few who still beheld her splendors; the night was shrouded in silence as though awaiting the fruits of her labour.

Staring up at Artemis' orb Harry didn't hear the approach of the silent predator, although even if he had been listening he would have barely noticed the brush of fur against the leaves. The creature that stealthily moved towards the clearing where Harry lay was a wolf, one that had been hunting all night and had finally caught its prey. This wolf was no ordinary wolf. It was a werewolf. After a long night of tracking the young flesh it was salivating in anticipation. It would be a great victim for it's last full moon and the need to pass on the curse was becoming greater than ever.

As the wolf crept closer Harry finally noticed the feeling of eyes at his back.

Slowly looking around he saw two amber eyes staring out fro under the ferns.

The hairs starting to rise on the back of his neck he instantly recognized the werewolf for what it was and slowly got to his feet.

Trying not to attract its attention he started to back away form the clearing, praying that the wolf wouldn't jump.

Adrenelin surging the wolf couldn't wait much longer as it could almost taste the young ones fears as it danced between them, so with the child's scent teasing it's senses he let out a rumbling growl.

Noting the child was almost frozen in mindless terror he leapt forwards, only changing it's aim with the child's attempt to run.

Following the blazing trail the boy was leaving it didn't take him long before his teeth were biting into soft flesh.

As the moon looked serenely on a shrill cry of the newborn werewolf wrenched the midnight air.

A/N: What do you think? Please review. L.L.L.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Moon Child 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.

**Moon Child**

**Chapter 3**

Mundungus and Tonks had been searching for Harry since the beginning of their shift. Mr. Weasly had warned them that it would be difficult to keep tabs on Harry, although from previous nights on guard duty the pair had already realised that the young man knew how to give them the slip. He'd probably make a very good Auror when he finished his training. Even Mad Eye had found it difficult to keep the last Potter within range. So after being warned by Dumbledore of possible attacks they had been forced to ask Mrs. Dursley about the boy.

It was due to their son that they had any idea where Harry could be.

After an hour of what felt like eternity the frantic pair heard a terrified scream pierce the air, this was followed by a howl that made their blood run cold.

The sounds were close so they started to run in that direction hoping it wasn't Harry, there hopes were quickly dashed as they came to a clearing and witnessed a scene from hell. Wasting no time they shot stunning spells at the huge wolf.

It was after that they noticed the beast wasn't moving and cautiously they moved to help the stricken young man.

Kneeling down to the boy Mundungus took in Harry's condition; he was bleeding heavily from his left shoulder and was screaming in pain.

Not pausing to think of the consequences he touched Harry's shoulder and apparated to St Mungo's leaving Tonk's to warn Dumbledore.

* * *

Harry had never felt so much pain in his life, he could feel the burning sensation of the werewolf venom searing through his veins.

Every movement felt like _crucio_ and he noticed how his limbs felt like he'd been stretched beyond their limits.

He was only vaguely aware of Mundungus next to him, but nearly fainted when he was levitated onto a bed.

The clinical smells around him announced that he was in some medical place although the absence of tutting ruled out Hogwarts hospital wing.

Some vials were pressed gently to his mouth which he gratefully drank realising they must be painkilling potions as his shoulder felt better.

Pushing down the feeling of fear he felt rising up he managed to gasp out "Where am I...What happened"

A rich voice that unmistakably belonged to a woman answered, "Relax, you're in St Mungo's. How are you feeling nowâ€. does you're shoulder still hurt."

The next thought that reached his mind was the wolf "Oh god. Oh.n-no.Please no. It bit me. I'm a werewolf now aren't I?" with that the panic became overwhelming as he remembered the wolf, remembered it sinking its teeth into him. His scarred psyche recalled the way Professor Lupin was treat, the hate filled stares, the laws banning werewolves from working.

Hearing a shrill laugh he was shocked to realize it was him then cold hysteria took over, his breathing had started to wheeze in fear when he felt another glass pressed to his lips, and was recognized as calming potion.

Feeling the affects immediately he let his mind sink into sleep with the silent plea of 'why me'.

* * *

Tonks first stop was number four; she knew that after tonight Harry would no longer be able to return there again.

After fetching his belongings she apparated to Hogsmeade train station to find one of the school carriages waiting for her.

Graciously accepting the lift she sat impatiently in the plush seat her trying to arrange her thoughts in order, it was with part relief part trepidation that she ascended the revolving staircase.

What halted her were the sounds of an argument coming form the headmasters office, obviously she wasn't the only miserable person tonight.

Knowing that the news she had couldn't wait for the argument to finish she knocked briskly before pushing open the door.

What met her inside was one Severus Snape bellowing in rage at the head master, whose last words were cut of with a cough from Tonks.

Quailing under a death glare being directed her way she wasted no time "Headmaster, I'm afraid I come with terrible news. H-h-ha-Harry is at St Mungo's. After discovering he was missing when me and Dung started our shift we quickly started a search for him." Snape managed a scowl and a brief comment along the lines of "foolish boy, probably having a tantrum",

Giving Snape a dirty look Tonks went on. "After spending an hour searching we heard a scream and gave chase, an came upon a werewolf attacking Mr. Potter. We stunned the wolf and Dung took Harry to the hospital and I came hear. Sir, what are we going to do? When I left them Harry looked awful. Harry will be devastated, especially after losing Sirius".

These words were met with stunned silence.

* * *

After Tonk's announcement it took all of Dumbledores skill to calm Severus down, he'd only just learnt that the boy he'd been harassing for six years was his son.

Now the poor lad was a werewolf!

What else could go wrong? With the announcement he wanted to go straight to the hospital and stay by Harry's side for life.

He'd do absolutely anything to make up the last six years to his son, but Albus quickly held him back saying that he'd make sure Harry was moved to the infirmary so they could talk.

The only happy thought that sprung to mind was that at least he could make sure Harry got wolfsbane, although for the first two transformations it would have no affect. This way if Harry rejected him at least he'd have someway of helping his son, of helping Meilyr Snape.

He couldn't help feel a surge of jealousy as the headmaster suggested asking Lupin to visit Harry in the morning.

Trying to suppress his hatred of the bloody werewolf he nodded and with a fierce scowl spat out "what ever is best for Harry" all the while hating the cards fate had dealt him and his son.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Moon Child 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.

**Moon Child**

**Chapter 4**

The first thing Harry noticed upon waking the next morning was the pain he'd felt was finally gone, all that remained was a dull ache that reminded him of a pulled tooth.

It was also with some surprise that for the first time in his short life he felt better than he had in a long time.

The feeling of well-being was so overwhelming he found it hard to believe that last night had been real, was he really attacked by a werewolf last night or was it some bizarre dream.

Of course nothing short of a _confundus_ charm could make him forget the dreadful encounter that changed his life for the worse, his new life as a werewolf. It was usually later in the school year that the curse his life seemed to be under went in live mode, but for Harry life had never dealt a more horrible round. It was with a sense of dread that he thought of what the school year would hold for him.

He was a werewolf! No amount of denials could change that he was now a monster, a dark CREATURE!

Looking back on his last school year he remembered how the school behaved towards him, how they shunned him. He recalled how students he'd known for all his years at Hogwarts had mocked him, called him a liar. The thought that there would be no Quibbler article to save him this time made him groan in frustration, nothing he could do would change how people would see him. It wouldn't matter how many people he saved, how many times he fought Voldemort. The wizarding world would not accept a dark creature as their savior. All he had to do was recall how the world had treat Lupin and Hagrid because of what they were. How many lives had Professor Snape saved only to be called a filthy Deatheater.

He'd been used as the world's whipping boy too many times to think they would react different in his case, he had thought of Fudge as a friend in his third year only to have him turn on him when he brought news of Voldemort's return.

Last summer having just saved his cousin from dementers he'd been brought to court like he'd murdered an entire neighborhood.

Would a world that was too quick to crucify their so-called hero accept that same hero as a non-human?

With these thoughts searing his mind it was with a bitter young man that opened his eyes.

The sight that greeted him was a scene Harry thought he would never have expected in his wildest dreams, beside his be sat his headmaster, Professor Snape and Professor Lupin.

They both had such worried looks on their faces that Harry couldn't help the burst of hysterical laughter that passed his lips, this in turn made them look so puzzled that Harry had to close his eyes to gain his composure.

Opening his eyes again he couldn't help the smile that the laughter had left, it felt good to laugh.

With a bit of regret he thought of the reason why he hadn't laughed in so long.

It was with a lighter heart that he noticed that the twinkle was back in Dumbledore's eyes, although the speculative look on Snapes face made him wonder if he was going mad.

Casting his gaze back to the headmaster a hundred questions sprung to mind and the only one he managed was a sullen 'what now'.

Dumbledore sat back before answering "well as you've finally regained consciousness we will be able to move you to headquarters till we find a more permanent solution, as with you're new condition it would be impossible for you to return to the Dursley's".

Harry could only gape at the man _'finally something good has come out of this'._

After a short pause the headmaster continued "Remus as kindly offered to help you come to terms with your new status as well as to help you through the first transformations. Luckily you were given a private room here at St Mungo's so no one as been alerted of your identity, but unfortunately you will have to register with the ministry as a werewolf. They will be paying you a visit this afternoon." At this the headmaster had to pause to let the entire horror sink in.

It didn't take long for the true consequences of last night to make them known and Harry finally understood.

After Harry nodded his acceptance of the situation the old man continued to explain his plans "Due to unforeseen changes we have to tread carefully, there is something you need to be made aware of". With that said the headmaster slowly took a mirror from a side table and presented it to Harry.

Dumbledore's attitude setting of alarm bells in his mind and not sure what they led to Harry lifted the mirror to his face.

Expecting to see his usual reflection of short unruly black hair and the face many likened to James Potter, it was with shock that he saw something he never expected.

His confidence of who he was and his battered psyche finally gave in to the panic he felt upon waking, and without a sound he quickly gave into oblivion with the headmasters final words speeding him away.

Turning to Snape the headmaster quietly told him that it was easier than the last time he'd revealed a secret to Harry.

A/N: I would just like to thank all those that reviewed. I'm glad you're enjoying the story.

Meilyr is pronounced as mee-lee-er.

It's the name of a real wizard that lived in 1300 something, and he came from wales.

Please enjoy and all reviews will be greatly welcomed, L.L.L.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Moon Child 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.

**Moon Child**

**Chapter 5**

After a full night of arguing the headmaster had finally given into his request to see his son, it was still hard to think of _The _**Harry potter** as his son!

As he walked down the hall at St Mungo's he found it difficult to think what he would say to his son, what do you say to a person you've treated like dirt that you want to try again.

Well aware of the way he'd behaved towards Harry he wouldn't blame the boy if he were told to leave and not come back.

But the past was where it should be and he was not going to let himself fall into the normal sneering mood, he would be patient like a father should be.

These thoughts shadowed him all the way to Harry's door and he felt the need to breathe as he stared at the door that hid his son. It took all his self-control to push down his fears and open the door, it was the hardest thing he'd ever done in his life. Not one to admit mistakes easily he realized he would be apologizing more over the next year than he had ever done before.

'_Come Severus, what happened to that damned Slytherin determination you're always ramming down everyone's throats.'_ Was the thought that sneered at him before he shoved his way into the small room. He hated hospitals and he doubted that Harry loved them any more than he did.

Seeing the figure lying asleep on the bed he had the instant thought that he shouldn't have let the headmaster ask the way before coming to the shocking realization that this child was indeed his son.

It was as if time had frozen and only his son was the only person aside for himself _'How on earth had anyone mistaken this boy for a _Potter_, everything about this lad **screamed** Snape.'_

The young mans Dark hair spilled around his shoulders like liquid midnight, the high cheekbones, and the delicately arched eyebrows.

He even noticed with a pang of guilt he noticed that the hooked nose was hereditary, although where the feature made him look like a toucan mixed with Lily's looks it made him look noble.

Taking a seat beside Albus he couldn't help but marvel at the likeness, with this face no doubt could be left about his parentage.

Even the towering height that was his mothers gift to the family was obvious in the sleeping figure, Severus couldn't help but smirk at the thought of how the female half and some of the male population at Hogwarts would react to his son.

Gently taking one of the finely boned hands into his own he felt an affinity with fathers everywhere when they first compare their child's hands to their own.

It was then that his heart caught up with the amount he had sacrificed when he foolishly joined with Voldemort, all the precious things he had lossed because of the decisions he'd me as a teen.

How could he have been so stupid? Never would he see his son's first steps, or hear his first word.

He would never have the chance to celebrate his son's first use of magic and now with Harry being a werewolf he would never have grandchildren to make up those losses. He seriously doubted that the ministry would change much by the time his son took a wife; werewolves would still be banned from having children. His son would never have a peaceful life filled with the family and joy that by rights he'd earned twice over.

His musing's we shattered by the bang of the door as a distraught young man burst into the room, Remus looked dreadful which Severus couldn't help sneer out.

"My god you look bloody awful, surely the loss of the mangy mutt didn't affect you so bad that you've decided to throw the human race."

"Oh shove of Snape, please tell me that it's not true Albus. I've just come from headquarters I was told that he'd been attacked. Please tell me that he won't have to go through my curse." With this said Remus sunk into a chair and tried to fight the tears that threatened to fall, "how could this have happened you said he was save with his relatives, I didn't fight for custody because of the possibility of him being bitten...and now after all he's gone through he gets attacked at your 'so-called' _safe_ house! This time I wont sit on the side lines, I let you decide his life before and look what came of it. He will need me now more than ever and I request that you let me be there for him in the next few months atleast"

The headmaster couldn't help but quail under the piercing glare of the two angry wizards before answering in his usual calm voice "unfortunately I was unaware of the recent addition of a unregistered werewolf, the man who was responsible died after biting Harry so we're unable to find where he moved from. All we can find was that he'd been living on Magnolia Crescent for two weeks and he was alone. Of course I have contacted some of my connections at the ministry who are searching the records for his description. Till then we have to decide what to do in regards to Harry's welfare...now I suggest that we move Harry to headquarters for the remainder of the holidays.

Do to the recent revelation concerning Harry's parentage and the fact that the werewolf curse broke the concealment charm I have a plan that will need both of you to co-operate. I'm sure by now you realize that this information cannot go further than this room, for both Severus' and Harry's' protection no one must know. Does anyone have any objections pending agreement from Harry of course."

Thinking of what Voldemort would do if he discovered that the-boy-who-lived was his son Severus was quick to agree to Dumbledore's plan,

Remus who would do anything to protect the boy he considered as a son agreed on the condition that Harry would accept it.

He also realized that whatever plan Dumbledore came up with Harry would need him over his first months as a werewolf, he could now understand how his parents felt the night he'd been bitten. For the first time in years he thought back on that time and tried to pick out all the things that helped him in the first stages, and perhaps for the first time he wondered what happened to the man that had passed the curse onto him.

He refused to let his thoughts linger on the fate of the werewolf that had destroyed his future and anchored his mind on the last bombshell; how could Harry be Snape's son.

His mind screamed at the possibilities but he wondered what could have happened between James and Lily to make her run to this bitter man before him. Then without realizing his mind brought forth small hints and tell tale signs he hadn't noticed the meaning behind and it all clicked into place. How had he not spotted it sooner? The lad had shown him small parts of his personality that now made it obvious.

He was so caught up in these new insight he spoke aloud the last observation which Snape immediately leapt on.

"And how may I ask did you come up with that, the boy is nothing like me. Don't you think I would have noticed it sooner if he had...for a start _he_ is a Gryffindor and _I _am a Slytherin. I admit he is my son but other than that I don't se what else we have in common as you so astutely suggest."

Noticing the furious look on Remus' face Albus spoke first "I suggest that you spend the rest of the summer with Harry to learn what the rest of us know, I'm sure you would like the opportunity to learn more about your son...get to know him again." Stopping to let his words sink in he went on "I am correct to assume that you are willing to take back custody of your son Severus, if so then we need to sort out the paperwork before the ministry come to register Harry's new status." That said all present went silent as they contemplated the thoughts resurrected by these words.

A/N: here's chapter 5 and a huge thank you for everyone that reviewed.

I typed this up extra fast just for you I hope you like this one too.

Please read, enjoy and review L.L.L.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Moon Child 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.

**Moon Child **

**Chapter 6**

It took Harry a while to remember where he was but by the smells that were overwhelming him he realized he was still at the hospital. A loud roaring sound assaulted his ears which he rationalized was in fact people breathing, rather than part of his gradually increasing headache. Breathing in and out to subdue his rising panic he tried to sort through the sounds to pick out a hushed conversation going on between the three teachers sat beside him. The first voice he could pick out was the silky tones of Snape's voice, which instantly dragged his thoughts to the reason he'd fainted...the mirror.

It was with dread that he recalled how he'd looked in the mirror expecting the face he knew only to be confronted with a nightmare, what he'd seen instead was a face so like his professors that he'd ignored to newly revealed features his mother had given him. It was enough for his bruised ego to finally give up and retire so he hadn't noticed how much this new face suited him. Deep in his mind he'd even experienced a slight recognition, as if deep down his mind knew.

How did he end up looking like Snape of all people...if he was a distant cousin or something then why hide the similarities? Had his mum had an affair leaving her husband to die for another man's child..Or even worse was she raped. The thought of his mother being violated by his professor made his blood boil but then his insides turned to ice as he realized if that were so, then Snape wasn't stupid enough to hang around' he is a Slytherin after all, and aren't they supposed to be cunning.' The only conclusion was that his mum had somehow cheated on James Potter, he wasn't sure if he had a right to be called Potter 'Hello, I'm Harry the Bastard.'

Knowing the importance of heirs in the wizarding world Harry felt dread at the repercussions, what if they cast him out...maybe he would be claimed by his father 'oh my god, will I ever get used to that.' All his life he'd wanted a family and even tried to be part of Ron's and now he had a family, all wrapped up in greasy little package and sneering at a bow.

Faintly disturbed by that last thought he decided he might as well open his eyes, 'besides it can't possibly get worse today.' The first thing he saw was an incredibly detailed ceiling and a thought stood on his mental toe to get his attention, he could see.

'Wow, maybe being a werewolf wouldn't be so after all. No more bloody glasses for Harry, and I can see so well Malfoy will never have a chance at the snitch.' It was a little ironic that the first time he could see the truth he did so with clear vision.

One of the few down sides was that every full moon he would turn into a vicious monster that could rip people to shreds, hopefully people wouldn't link that with him being a werewolf...'after all didn't his father behave like that without the aid of the full moon.'

Plus didn't Lupin say the transformations were painful and even as a human he would get more wolfish the closer he was to the transformation.

Pushing down the urge to shout he tried the family glare on Snape and was pleased to note that it worked, he'd better file that thought away for later consideration.

Noting that Snape was subdued the headmaster decided now would be a good time to explain what was going to happen. "Well Harry it is good to see your awake. I'm sure you have plenty of questions but I ask for your patience while I explain what we will do, I'm sure you've worked out why your appearance has changed. But I think it best I explain on behalf of your father.... yesterday Severus received a delayed letter from your mother. In it she tells of a glamour charm that she placed on you at birth to protect both you and your father, as you know that there were some that would have reacted badly to this knowledge. "Deep in thought Harry could only nod 'of course Voldemort would have killed them both.' "due to the werewolf curse any magic that has been cast upon you has now been broken, this includes the protection I placed on you as a baby. I sure you will be happy to know that you will never have to return to Privet Drive, not that you would be able to considering recent events. Severus has accepted the position as your guardian so you will stay with him from now on although for the rest of the summer I think it best you stay at headquarters."

'Oh god no, I should have stayed asleep when I thought things were going well' was the miserable thought that clouded Harry's mind "but what about my friends, and don't I get some say in the matter."

" Well Harry I'm sure you're aware how much danger both you will be in once Tom discovers that you are related, and we need to keep your identity secret. Lives are at stake so I ask you not to tell your friends. Further more I have contacted a friend at the ministry and have discovered that Harry James Potter does not have a birth record, as there was nothing found at Godric's Hollow I searched under the name your mother gave you." With this said he then handed Harry a piece of parchment that upon closer inspection was a birth certificate:

**Date of Birth:** 31st of July 1980

**Name of Child:** Meilyr Severus Snape

**Sex:** Male

**Place of Birth:** Snape Wood, Bullwell.

**Name of Mother:** Lily Anne Evans-Snape

**Name of Father:** Severus Aurelius Snape

"I am aware that this is a lot for you to accept but this has made my decision much easier, you will re-enroll at Hogwarts under your true name. It would be better to send you to another school for more security but alas Beauxbaton's was attacked earlier this summer so the only option is Hogwarts. Think of it this way, you will be protecting your friend's as well as hiding under Tom's nose. I'm sure your father will help you take up your true birth right, and I'm positive that both Lily and James will be happy to know that you are now free to be yourself.

Now the ministry will soon be here to register you as a werewolf so we don't have much time left, but I will say that both your father and Remus will be here to support you through the upcoming months especially as Remus has consented to return to the Defense against the Dark Arts post. After you've been registered we will be able to go back to headquarters. I'm sorry that you have to go through this I have tried to get the ministry to see that, it's not what you are but what choices you make that defines evil."

There was a almost apologetic knock on the door which was swiftly followed by the door opening, there stood the last wizard Harry would have expected.

A/N: Here's another chapter for all you wonderful reviewers (hope it meets requirements lol). I'm sorry about the rubbish grammar but I habe yet to gain a beta reader(If anyone would like to help it would be greatly appriciated).

I'd also like to apologise in advance because I will not be able to post over the next two days, my electric will be turned of while they do repairs. I hope this will satisfy you till then.

I'm still gob smacked at all the reviews I've got and if someone could tell me if the rating is ok, I'm not sure about it. Where I am the labels are u, pg, 12, 15, 18. could you let me know in a review please.

please read, enjoy and review L.L.L.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Moon Child 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.

**Moon Child**

** Chapter 7**

Percy Weasley was prepared to admit that he had been a fool, to think his father had warned him about the ministry and he had not listened. How many times had he been told that fudge was corrupt, that to trust in the man would be a mistake? After going through three months of investigations into how much he'd been responsible in the **Umbridge scandal** as the _Prophet_ named it, he was very lucky to have a job at all. It was with shame he'd had to accept a job at the department for control of magical creatures. He hated the job but after having his name dragged through the dirt he had no choice but to accept.

Today was his second week and it was with relief that he discovered this week would be out in the field, even if he would be working at St Mungo's. It was getting difficult to ignore all the snide remarks cast his way and to avoid the inevitable confrontations with Harry Potter's supporters. They were determined to make him pay for his part in bringing Harry to court, and his co workers were more than willing to blame him for making them believe Harry was crazy..._as if **he** was responsible for how they thought._

It was with more confidence than he felt that he entered the room to greet his first client only to see his ex-headmaster and two of his Professors sat beside the bed, he felt a warmth around his ears as he remembered the last time he'd seen Albus Dumbledore.

Mumbling a quiet hello he made his way over to shake hands with the young werewolf on the bed, noticing the Snape like sneer appear on the lads face he felt his insides skip a bit. 'Good lord my _first_ client would have to be related to _the_ Potion's Master, and by the looks of him he seemed to have inherited his father's formidable temper. _Great_.'

Conjuring up a chair Percy sat and searched his notes to find the necessary forms and handed them to Meilyr to fill in, while going over the procedure of registering. Explaining the reason for the identity tag took longer due to the time it took for the ministry quill to process the form. Once the lad's id number was found Percy leant forward while the quill scribed the number onto the new werewolf's wrist.

Feeling the blush return he handed him a copy of the ministry's '_A Guide to your Right's as a Dark Creature'_ and left as fast as dignity would allow.

Outside in the hallway Percy repeated his oath to never stand out again, his father was right about the need to keep your head down.

* * *

Harry couldn't hide his disgust at who stood in the doorway, Percy Weasley. How on earth had _this_ sad excuse for a human being managed to get _any_ job, let alone a job at the ministry? Were they so desperate in government that even Percy had managed to keep his job? They must be really short on skilled workers to let this piece of filth back. Harry had read the _Daily Prophet_ avidly when he'd heard that the Toad was being investigated so he knew that Percy had been suspended, he'd felt a sick pleasure at the thought of the people he considered partly responsible for his godfather's death getting punished. It was with a great deal of effort that he managed not to give in to the urge to throttle the bastard, and with a little pride in his control he squeezed the hand that was offered...noting with pleasure Percy's pain.

After conjuring a chair Percy sat down and rifled through the file he held, eventually handing over a form that requested his name and personal details. Looking over the form before filling it in Harry remembered to put down his new name, checking through the rest he noticed that his healer had already completed some of it. After giving back the form that he signed with the quill Percy had given him he watched as the quill gave of a golden light that to his newly sensitive eyes was too bright. Blinking away the automatic tears that had sprung to his eyes he eventually spotted the number that had replaced his signature, looking back at Percy he asked 'why he was given a number.'

His face a violent red Percy explained, "Due to new Ministry guidelines it is now compulsory for every Dark creature to be given a identity tag. This number will be unique to you and will help the ministry prosecute dark creatures that are violent. Because of the specific nature of the werewolf it is important that we should have some way of recognizing those wolves that bite someone. It is now against the law to turn a witch or wizard into a Dark creature without his or her consent. This is in accordance with the recent change in the law that controls the keeping and breeding of magical creatures, you'll find the full details of this law and it's clauses in the ministry's new guide book." With this Harry was handed a book with _'A Guide to your Right's as a Dark Creature_' written in black on it's front. "Now that we have processed your details I will need to mark it onto your wrist. This is in the event of you being a wolf if you unlawfully pass on your curse and make someone a Dark creature, we will need to be able to identify you to bring the necessary charges. I'm also sorry to inform you that due to the contagious nature of your condition you will have to notify the ministry about any partners you conduct intercourse with. Now that the procedure has been explained, _may I_." The last was said as Percy made motions for Harry to present his wrist; it was with growing distress that Harry extended his arm to receive his mark of shame. The quill pierced his skin and he felt disappointment well up as he watched it's progress across his porcelain skin. It was with dread that he beheld the number; he would _forever_ be just the numbers 0758-00629. Remembering everthing he had been told of the Holocaust he felt a shiver of fear at what was meant by that number. Unable to take any more he looked into his father's eyes and noted with some shock that his father was crying, not in a bawling manner but with a dignity that was heart breaking to watch. After sixteen years of being alone his father had to sit here while his own son was forever separated by humanity.

Seeing that his father was genuinely hurt over his fate Harry resolved to try a understand this man, even if he was rejected he would give anything to know how to lift the burden that was clearly sitting on his professor's shoulders.

Taking a deep breath he ignored Percy who exited with a guilty blush and held out his hand, as well as the offer of family, to his father.

So Harry felt the stirring of hope as Severus, understanding the meaning behind the contact, gave a shy smile and accepted his son's hand.

A/N: I would like to thank all you wonderful reviewers for your very helpful comments. I'd also like to apologise for the awful grammar. I'm ashamed to admit that I'm living in England, but it's sooo long since I wrote anything longer than a postcard that I'm completely lost. I hope you enjoy this chapter 'cause I had alot of trouble trying to get it right (I want to point out the terrible predujice still present within the ministry- I hope it worked).

Huge thank yous and lot's of chocolate bunnies go to:

Harrypotter2005, Hank Riddle, Opal, Pearl of the Moon, ShadowedHand and Stemaphie.

Please read, enjoy and if you can all reviews will be welcome L.L.L.


End file.
